Harry Potter y el Colgante de Jade
by MLillo
Summary: Tras la muerte de Sirius, Harry está dolido, pero no habrá tiempo para eso, pues empieza su nuevo entrenamiento en Grimmauld Place. Mientras tanto, se entera de que Voldemort busca un colgante de jade, y él también lo querrá. Mal resumen. A fondo en bio
1. Capítulo I

**CAPÍTULO I**

La lluvia caía sobre Privet Drive, pero al chico que caminaba por la calle no le importaba. Iba vestido con una chaqueta gris con una capucha, que en estos momentos no se encontraba cubriendo su cabello negro azabache.

Llevaba las manos en los bolsillos de unos pantalones vaqueros de color negro, y la cabeza hundida entre los hombros.

El semblante del joven era serio y pensativo, distante, como si nunca hubiera sentido algo similar a la felicidad.

En su frente se adivinaba una cicatriz en forma de rayo, apagada y apenas visible, pero que seguía allí, como marca de lo que cambiaría su destino.

Unas gafas ligeramente descolocadas estaban posicionadas delante de sus ojos de color verde esmeralda, permitiéndole así ver con total nitidez todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

Podía verse sobresalir de uno de los bolsillos traseros del pantalón un trozo de madera, parte de una varita mágica, fiel compañera que lo había acompañado desde que la obtuvo, siempre junto a él, su amiga más fiel.

En su mente se repetía siempre la misma imagen. Su padrino, Sirius Black, sumergiéndose en las profundidades del Velo por culpa de Bellatrix Lestrange. Apretó los puños con fuerza. Algo en su subconsciente clamaba venganza, y su parte despierta no se negaría a dársela.

-Harry – dijo una delicada voz femenina a su espalda. Al escucharla, el chico se sobresaltó y se giró, impulsado como un resorte.

-Hermione… - sin embargo, Harry dudaba que fuera real. Su amiga no podía estar allí realmente, bajo la misma lluvia que él, pisando el mismo suelo que él, hablando con él.

Ella, adivinando sus pensamientos, dio un paso. Su cabello castaño, la última vez que la vio, lacio y peinado, presentaba ahora un aspecto descuidado y mojado, pegándose a la piel. Al igual que la blusa blanca que llevaba, adivinándose sus formas femeninas.

-¿Crees que no estoy aquí, verdad? – susurró, mientras se acercaba poco a poco hacia él. Trató de ignorarla, pero la imagen de su amiga, a su entera disposición, alguien con quien consolarse, desquitarse y olvidarse de todo lo que cargaba sobre sus hombros. Nunca había pensado en Hermione como algo más que una amiga íntima, nunca la había mirado como lo estaba haciendo ahora.

La chica llegó finalmente junto a él, y entonces lo abrazó. Podía notar perfectamente el contacto con ella, la calidez de su cuerpo, su pelo en el rostro. Se planteó seriamente si padecía locura.

Pero aunque así fuera, aunque todo lo que hubiera delante de él fuera una ilusión, deseaba dejarse llevar.

Él la estrechó contra su pecho con fuerza, hundiendo su cabeza aún más en su melena castaña, deseando que el tiempo se parara, y que aquello nunca terminara. Se sentía bien con sus brazos rodeando el frágil cuerpo de la chica, protegiéndola y dándole cariño.

-Me tengo que ir – susurró ella a su oído. El chico sabía lo que iba a pasar a continuación. Y no quería que ocurriera de nuevo -. Ya he pasado demasiado tiempo aquí contigo.

-Te necesito – murmuró él, casi en un desesperado sollozo -, no me abandones.

Algo semejante a una lágrima recorrió la mejilla de Harry, mientras apretaba a la chica aún con más fuerza contra sí mismo.

Podía notar su aliento cálido en su oreja, y pudo percibir claramente como esbozaba una sonrisa cariñosa.

-Eso es lo que tú quieres creer – lo reconfortaba la castaña, con una voz tranquilizadora y serena, una luz en medio de la oscuridad -, pero en realidad no me necesitas. No necesitas a nadie.

-¡No me mientas! – gritó, pero aquello no pareció alterar a Hermione.

-No lo hago. Al fin y al cabo, ¿a quién tenías durante los primeros once años de tu vida? – le recordó. Había vivido solo con sus odiosos tíos hasta conocer a sus amigos, hasta descubrir la verdad que le habían estado ocultando, hasta conocer el lado mágico del mundo -. Adiós, Harry.

La castaña se separó de él, se dio la vuelta, y empezó a caminar. Él no lo permitiría. Agarró la delicada y débil muñeca de la chica y la obligó girarse. Antes de que ella dijera algo, la besó.

Era una experiencia nueva para él. Disfrutar de los labios de Hermione a su entera disposición. Pero antes de que pudiera realmente sentir algo, ya no había nada. La chica había desaparecido, y todo rastro que quedaba de ella era un ligero olor a vainilla en el aire, seguramente el último perfume que el chico había podido apreciar en ella antes de separarse.

Sin embargo, eso también desapareció pronto, debido a la fuerte lluvia. Hasta ese momento, Harry no había sido capaz de apreciar que estaba realmente mojado.

Durante esos minutos de gloria que había estado con la chica, se había olvidado de todo. Pero ahora, la verdad le golpeaba como un cubo de agua fría.

Él era Harry Potter, un mago hijo de James Potter y Lily Evans, marcado por Lord Voldemort cuando apenas era un bebé recién nacido y poseedor de habilidades extraordinarias para sus casi dieciséis años de edad. Según una profecía, estaba marcado. No sabía cuando, pero en algún momento llegaría su enfrentamiento final contra Voldemort, el Señor Tenebroso, y entonces se decidirá el destino del mundo mágico.

Era aquella la dura realidad, y no la gloriosa fantasía que había experimentado momentos atrás.

Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar de vuelta al nº 14 de Privet Drive. Al fin y al cabo, no podía permanecer indefinidamente bajo la lluvia.

Cuando solo le faltaba cruzar la acera de un lado a otro, un coche pasó. Una de las ruedas se hundió en un charco de agua, y aquello salpicó a Harry descuidadamente.

Al chico se le pasó por la cabeza conjurar el coche. Tal vez así, el muggle que lo conducía aprendiera a tener cuidado, pero deshechó inmediatamente la idea. Si lo hacía, incumpliría una de las principales reglas del mundo mágico, que era hacer magia fuera de la escuela a la que pertenecían, Hogwarts en el caso de Harry.

La escuela era la más prestigiosa de Europa, con uno de los mejores magos de la historia a la cabeza: Albus Dumbledore, que fue capaz de derrocar al mago tenebroso Grindelwald.

Harry sentía verdadera admiración y un gran respeto por ese hombre, que tanto le había ayudado a superar todas las adversidades.

Nada había podido hacer para evitar la muerte de su padrino, pero sí que había podido evitar que empleara maldiciones imperdonables, y que fuera asesinado por Voldemort en variadas ocasiones.

Cruzó la calle. Sus zapatillas se hundían en varios charcos y salpicaban gran parte del bajo de los pantalones, pero no le importaba mojarse más de lo que ya estaba.

Finalmente fue capaz de alcanzar el número cuatro de Privet Drive, la casa de sus tíos, respiró hondo y abrió la puerta.

-¿Dónde has estado? – preguntó su tía en cuanto él abrió la puerta.

-¿Yo? – le parecía extraño que la hermana de su madre se preocupara por él. Lo consideraba un rarito, un marginado, y lo trataba como tal.

-¿Ha entrado alguien más? – era una pregunta claramente retórica, así que Harry ni siquiera se molestó en contestar -. Por supuesto que era a ti.

-He estado pensando fuera, pero… ¿Desde cuándo te importa lo que hago? – el tono que empleó Harry era arrogante.

-No me importa lo que te pase, pero si lo que hagas. Por ejemplo, lo que estás haciendo ahora es mojarme toda la casa, y eso sí que me importa – contestó Petunia, indignada porque a su sobrino se le pasara por la cabeza la remota idea de que ella se preocupaba por él.

Harry pensó de nuevo en Hermione, quiso poder volver a refugiarse en su cabello castaño, volver a dejarse abrazar por esos delicados brazos, volver a embriagarse con el aroma a vainilla.

-Bueno, ¿no vas a fregarlo? – quiso saber su tía.

-No te haría mucha gracia la respuesta – replicó de forma tranquila y desafiante. Estaba claro que no se atreverían a mandarle hacer nada. Le quedaba un año para poder hacer magia. Un año y cinco días. Pero ellos no sabían cuando era la mayoría de edad de un mago, o si lo sabían, debían haberse olvidado.

-Hola, primo – saludó alegremente su primo. Ante su tía, se mostraba alegre, pero cuando pasó por su lado le asestó un potente puñetazo en la espalda. Harry lo soportó con entereza, sin demostrar exteriormente el enorme esfuerzo que le suponía ocultar el maltrato de su primo -. Hola, mamá

Petunia ni siquiera se molestó en saludarle, a lo que Duddley, ofendido, respondió subiendo de nuevo las escaleras, para encerrarse en su habitación.

-Mira, Harry Potter, estás aquí porque eres hijo de mi hermana, no porque seas un mago ni porque tengas poderes raros – le dijo su tía, a punto de perder los nervios -. Así que no te atrevas a creerte superior a nosotros. Así que coge la condenada fregona y limpia el estropicio que has causado.

La ropa de Harry seguía goteando, y formando un charco cada vez mayor a su alrededor. Le aguantó la mirada a su tía con entereza. No sucumbiría a su voluntad.

-Creo que mejor me voy a subir a mi habitación – el tono que empleó fue bastante maduro, incluso autoritario, y para su sorpresa su tía apartó la mirada y no le dijo nada.

Con una sonrisa en su rostro, Harry subió rápidamente las mismas escaleras que había subido su primo antes y fue a su habitación.

Entró en ella y se sorprendió de ve a tres lechuzas revoloteando alrededor del techo, mojando la habitación por entero. Al parecer habían estado lloviendo con aquella lluvia torrencial.

Las cartas estaban sobre la mesa, y perfectamente secas. Harry se preguntó como habrían ido a parar allí, pero no le importó. Cogió una bolsa de comida para lechuzas y les dio un poco a cada una, para que luego se pusieran las tres sobre su cama, esperando impacientes a que el chico les diera la correspondencia.

Harry abrió la primera. Reconoció la pulcra y cuidada caligrafía de Hermione, plasmada con tinta negra sobre el papel. Empezó a leer ávidamente:

_Querido Harry:_

_¿Cómo estás este verano? Sé que debes estar sufriendo mucho por la muerte de Sirius. En realidad todos lo echamos de menos y desearíamos que estuviera aquí. _

_Yo estoy bien, en casa de mis padres, esperando a ver cuando alguno de vosotros se dignaba a escribirme. Como no os decidías, os escribo yo, para ver si surte efecto. _

_Remus vino a mi casa ayer. Parecía bastante dolido, pero pudo disimularlo bastante bien frente a mis padres. Pasado mañana me llevarán a Grimmauld Place, donde han tenido lugar unas cuantas reformas, según me han contado. _

_Por cierto, estoy deseando que llegue tu cumpleaños, a ver si te gusta mi regalo. Me pasé tres días enteros en el Callejón Diagon buscando algo que te pudiera gustar. Espero haber acertado. _

_Bueno, Harry. Yo te dejo, que aún tengo que mandar un par de cartas más antes de que se haga muy tarde._

_Muchos besos,_

_Hermione. _

Harry la leyó dos veces más. Aquello estaba empezando a ser obsesivo. No contaba nada realmente importante, simplemente que Grimmauld Place había cambiado. ¿Cómo habrían sido las reformas? Estaba impaciente por verlas.

Cogió una pluma de su escritorio y empezó a escribir:

_Querida Hermione,_

_Lamento no haberte podido escribir antes, pero he estado un poco liado. He intentado releer un poco los libros de los años anteriores. No es bueno desconectar totalmente durante tres meses._

_Por cierto, ¿te ha llegado ya la carta con la nota de los TIMOs? Yo tengo aún dos cartas sobre la mesa, así que espero que alguna será sobre eso. Espero que me haya salido bien, y haber alcanzado la nota suficiente para auror. Lo que más miedo me da es Pociones, Snape puede ser muy traicionero. _

_¿Estaba Remus muy mal? La verdad es que no me extrañaría, de los cuatro merodeadores, solo quedan dos, y uno de ellos es fiel a Voldemort. _

_Espero que a mí también me lleven a Grimmauld Place, estoy deseando reencontrarme con todos vosotros. _

_Nos vemos, _

_Harry. _

Esperó a que la tinta se secara y la enrolló. Después, cogió un pequeño cordel (tenía un rollo con más de cinco metros), atar las cartas a las patas de las lechuzas era fundamental.

Cuando finalmente estuvo preparada la respuesta, le dio un poco más de comida para lechuzas a la lechuza de Hermione y la mandó de vuelta con su dueña.

Después, cogió otra carta, y la abrió.

No reconocía la letra, pero estaba empleando un registro formal, así que supuso que eran sus notas.

_Estimado Sr. Potter,_

_Es un placer hacerle entrega por medio de esta carta de sus calificaciones en los exámenes de TIMO (Título Indispensable de Magia Ordinaria). A continuación, se mostrarán sus resultados:_

_-Adivinación: Insatisfactorio._

_-Astronomía: Aceptable_

_-Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas: Supera las Expectativas_

_-Encantamientos: Supera las Expectativas._

_-Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras: Extraordinario._

_-Herbología: Supera las Expectativas._

_- Historia de la Magia: Desastroso._

_-Pociones: Supera las Expectativas._

_-Transformaciones: Supera las Expectativas._

_Esperamos que hayan sido de su agrado, y que pueda preparar su futuro profesional adecuadamente con las calificaciones que se le han otorgado. _

_Saludos, _

_Cornelius Fudge, Ministro de Magia. _

Harry sabía que Fudge no había escrito la carta. Estaba seguro de que habría sido cualquier secretaria que tuviera, pero querría ganar respeto y admiración entre los alumnos.

El joven mago buscó en su bolsillo un knut y se lo dio a la lechuza del ministerio, que lo agarró con el pico y salió volando por la ventana.

Solo quedaba una carta. La abrió, impaciente, y empezó a leer.

_Querido Harry,_

_Supongo que estarás dolido, como todos nosotros. Pero no es momento de venirse abajo. El Señor Tenebroso se cree ahora más poderoso que nunca, y es nuestro deber el pararle mientras siga confiado. _

_Lamento tener que decirte todo esto cuando hace menos de un mes que tu padrino ha muerto, y el año anterior ya había muerto otra persona, pero es que es urgente. Quiero que te mentalices y que pienses que el día de tu cumpleaños iré a la casa de tus tíos y te llevaré a Grimmauld Place, donde te someteré a un entrenamiento muy duro. _

_Sin nada más que decirte y lamentando mucho tu perdida, _

_Albus Dumbledore. _

Harry tampoco contestó a esta carta. Simplemente miró largo y tendido a la lechuza, hasta que esta se fue. No le gustaba el tono autoritario que empleaba el director de Hogwarts con él, y tampoco le gustaba demasiado tener que hacer lo que le mandaban. Pero no le quedaba otra alternativa.

Volvió a meter las tres cartas en sus respectivos sobres, abrió un cajón de su escritorio y las guardó. Después, se recostó contra la silla, deseando que llegara el día de su cumpleaños.

Y aquí está, finalmente, el primer capítulo de mi primer fic. Tras haberlo reescrito una y otra vez, aquí está finalmente. Sé que todavía hay muchas cosas por pulir, pero de momento lo voy a dejar así.

Bueno, en este capítulo hay pocas cosas que decir. Simplemente me gustaría agradecer a todo aquel que lea el fic, porque realmente me hace falta tener comentarios. Y por supuesto, me gustaría implorar por reviews, es la única forma que tengo de saber como va la historia, así que si tenéis tiempo dejad un comentario diciendo que os ha gustado, o que no, o como podría mejorar, etc... Además, cuanto más sé como gusta la historia, mejor sé como continuar, y por tanto, más rápido.

Hasta el siguiente capítulo, o los reviews, lo que llegue primero.


	2. Capítulo II

**CAPÍTULO II**

Los cinco días de espera se le hicieron infinitamente lentos. Estuvo tratando de acabar de releer todos los libros que tenía para prepararse para aquello que le había dicho Dumbledore que haría.

Estaba ansioso por saber cómo sería su entrenamiento. Sin embargo, no tenía demasiado tiempo para imaginar. Pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo tratando de defenderse físicamente de las bromas pesadas de Duddley y sus amigos. Si empleaba la magia, corría el riesgo de ser expulsado de Hogwarts,

Sin embargo, había aprendido con los años a ser paciente y a resistir una y otra vez, así que no sucumbiría tan fácilmente. Además, las recientes aventuras en Hogwarts habían mejorado notablemente su forma física, y en cinco años había pasado de ser un muchacho enclenque y larguirucho a un joven alto, fuerte y atractivo. No tenía la fuerza bruta de su primo ni de sus amigos, que eran el doble de grandes que él, pero sí que podía hacerles frente y resistir sin tener que resignarse.

Nunca podía ganar, estaba condenado a ser golpeado, pero al menos podía golpear él también, lo que le proporcionaba una inmensa satisfacción.

Sin embargo, el tiempo pasó rápido, y el día de su cumpleaños se presentó antes de lo que esperaba. Nada más despertarse aquella mañana, Harry corrió a hacer el baúl. Quería estar preparado para marcharse cuanto antes.

De pronto, se dio cuenta de que todavía no se lo había dicho a sus tíos, un despiste enorme. Pero no por eso se iba a quedar sin irse de allí. Acabaría de hacer el baúl y se lo diría.

Cuando finalmente terminó, salió de su habitación y bajó corriendo las escaleras. Debía comunicárselo cuanto antes.

-Tía Petunia, tío Vernon, me gustaría deciros algo – anunció, entrando en la cocina, donde se encontraban ambos. Un ligero olor a tostadas inundó sus fosas nasales, pero lo ignoró -. Sé que es un poco precipitado deciros esto ahora, pero creo que mi verano con vosotros se acabó.

-¿Qué quieres decir, ch ico? – preguntó Vernon, con curiosidad. Obviamente no iba a permitirlo, y por eso quería saber todos los detalles para poder evitarlo.

-Desde hace cinco días he estado preparando mi partida. Creo que lo mejor es que me vaya de esta casa, y hoy viene a buscarme alguien para llevarme con él.

-¿Y por qué no nos lo has dicho antes? – era su tía Petunia. Desde que se había revelado contra ella, lo trataba de forma distinta, con más respeto, y ya no le daba órdenes. De hecho, su tono parecía más preocupado que imperativo.

-Porque se me olvidó completamente. Si tenéis alguna objeción, que sin duda las tendréis, se las podéis expresar al hombre que va a venir a por mí en cuanto llegue – la arrogancia que impregnaba sus palabras era grande, pero pareció surtir efecto.

Y tras esto, salió a la calle. Esa mañana no llovía, así que pudo dedicarse a pasear por la acera. Estaba muy nervioso.

De pronto, un hombre vestido completamente de negro apareció al final de la calle. Iba con la cabeza gacha, envuelto en una túnica, y aparentemente sumido en sus pensamientos. Nunca antes lo había visto.

Y cualquier alteración de lo corriente en Privet Drive era exagerado. El pobre hombre no recibiría ninguna ayuda que pidiera.

Cuando estaba ya pasando a su lado, pudo apreciar sus rasgos. Tenía la piel pálida, y los ojos ligeramente rojos. Miraba constantemente hacia abajo, así que no pudo adivinar nada más de las facciones del individuo.

De pronto, levantó la cabeza y miró a su espalda. Harry no necesitaba girarse, lo tenía enfrente. Un chico de unos veinte años corría por la calle, enarbolando una varita de madera, apuntando al hombre que pasaba a su lado. Harry no entendía nada.

¿Qué haría un mago en Privet Drive persiguiendo a un pobre viajero? Decidió averiguarlo.

Sacó su varita del bolsillo trasero de los pantalones y apuntó al joven, que sorprendió, se paró en seco.

El hombre a su lado lo miró y murmuró unas palabras de agradecimiento antes de salir corriendo. Harry nunca había visto a nadie tan rápido, con unos movimientos tan magníficos. Era impresionante.

-¡¿Pero qué coño haces? – el joven parecía enfadado - ¿No te das cuenta de lo que acabas de hacer, verdad?

-¿Eh? – Harry no entendía nada. Solo había protegido a un hombre.

-Has dejado que se escapara un maldito vampiro. El príncipe, para ser más exactos – seguía sin comprender la situación. ¿Existían realmente los vampiros?

Aunque, pensándolo realmente con calma, era perfectamente comprensible. Existían los hombres lobo, los hipogrifos, los gigantes, e infinidad de criaturas que antes de conocer Hogwarts habría creído imposible que existieran. ¿Por qué no una más?

-¿Y por qué quieres acabar con él?

-Por un simple motivo, es mi misión. No sé si lo sabrás, pero los magos somos los encargados de cazarlos. Son peligrosos, y cada vez que atacan a alguien, el estado oculto del mundo mágico pende de un hilo. Así que los exterminamos. Y ese era un buen ejemplar.

-¿Era? – no era Harry el que preguntaba ahora. En menos de una fracción de segundo, el hombre al que había salvado se había abalanzado sobre el chico y estaba hundiendo el rostro pálido en su cuello, seguramente para beber su sangre.

Lo que había ocurrido había sido impresionante, un espectáculo digno de verse. Apenas podía verlo en el horizonte, y un segundo después estaba cayendo sobre un cuerpo humano a escasos dos metros de distancia de Harry.

-Como pago – comentó el vampiro, mientras se incorporaba. El joven con el que estaba hablando se encontraba en el suelo, pálido, como si toda esencia de vida le hubiera sido extirpada -, hoy vivirás. Pero la próxima vez que nos encontremos, será en calidad de enemigos.

-No tengo problema en eso – Harry aún no sabía cómo debía tratar al vampiro, si con desprecio por haber matado a una persona, o simplemente con respeto por permitirle a él vivir -. Solo quiero hacerte unas cuantas preguntas. Si fueras tan amable de acompañarme a mi casa… después, podrás irte, y te prometo que haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para que todo aquel que se deje influenciar por Albus Dumbledore deje de perseguirte.

El vampiro se calló durante unos momentos, aparentemente pensando. Harry lo veía bastante claro: a cambio de responder a unas pocas preguntas, un viaje tranquilo. Si por el contrario decidía marcharse y no hacer caso a la propuesta, sería constantemente perseguido, como hasta el momento.

-Está bien – aceptó el vampiro finalmente -. Si yo poseo la información que estás buscando, sea cual sea, te la proporcionaré. Pero como moneda de cambio, chico, deberás hacer todo lo que esté en tu mano, sin llegar a arriesgar tu vida, de nada servirían entonces mis respuestas, para convencer a Albus Dumbledore que intente detener mi persecución – al parecer, quería dejar claras las condiciones. A Harry no le pareció mal.

-Muy bien, pues. Si no te importa, acompáñame a mi casa – y volvió caminando tranquilamente, con las manos en los bolsillos. El vampiro lo acompañaba, erguido, sin dirigirle la palabra. A Harry no le preocupaba no tener conversación en esos momentos, su curiosidad crecía por momentos, y las preguntas surgían en su cabeza a una velocidad impresionante. Y afortunadamente, podía retenerlas en su mente hasta que el vampiro quisiera contestar.

Llegaron finalmente al número cuatro de Privet Drive. Harry abrió la puerta y entró, sin preocuparse porque sus tíos vieran al vampiro. Se iba a ir en pocas horas de allí, y poco a poco la autoridad que tenían sus tíos sobre él iba mermando.

Entraron a su habitación, recogida y ordenada, con el baúl a un lado. El vampiro se sentó en la cama, mientras Harry hacia lo mismo con la silla que había debajo de su escritorio.

-¿Qué quieres saber? – fue el vampiro el que rompió el hielo, yendo directo al grano.

-Tu nombre estaría bien, para empezar – replicó Harry, secamente.

-Alistar – no dijo apellido. Tampoco era necesario.

-Muy bien, Alistar. Me dijo el chico ese que eras un vampiro…

-El príncipe de los vampiros – interrumpió Alistar. Aunque por el tono empleado, parecía quitarle importancia.

-Bueno es saberlo. El príncipe de los vampiros. ¿Y por qué va un príncipe como tú solo, sin escolta?

-Porque fui desterrado. Me echaron, y si no me hubiera ido, habría muerto – contestó él, con rabia en la voz.

-¿Por qué fuiste desterrado?

-Esos cabrones querían acabar con mi padre, y tras conseguirlo, me expulsaron del trono que me correspondía por derecho, y se sentaron ellos, con sus intrigas y traiciones.

-Yo mismo vi tu poder hace unos minutos. ¿Por qué huir si podías haber acabado con él?

-No creas. Los cazadores de vampiros son magos muy poderosos y experimentados. No es tan fácil acabar con ellos. Aproveché para hacerlo porque estaba distraído hablando contigo, pero si no llega a ser por eso, él habría rechazado mi ataque sin problemas.

-¿A dónde te diriges ahora mismo? – la curiosidad no hacía más que crecer.

-A Escocia. Si cumples tu parte del trato, podré pasar por Hogwarts, que queda cerca de mi hogar. Será una zona que podré atravesar tranquilo y sin miedo.

-¿Y te vas a arriesgar a atacar a aquellos que mataron a tu padre? ¿Tú solo?

-No estoy solo – el vampiro esbozó una sonrisa -. Aún hay vampiros leales, que respetaban la autoridad, dispuestos a ayudarme en mi pequeña rebelión. Y si no los hubiera, siempre podría intentar un trato con el ministerio. Les entregó a todos esos vampiros a cambio de que me dejen gobernar tranquilo. Siempre tengo que tener un segundo plan, por si el primero va mal. Y es que lo que voy a hacer es muy arriesgado.

-¿Y qué pasará después?

-Pueden ocurrir dos cosas. Que yo muera, y las cosas seguirán como hasta ahora, o que, por el contrario, sobreviva y los derrote, entonces ascenderé y seré rey. ¿Se han terminado todas las preguntas? Que poco imaginativo eres.

Ni de lejos se habían terminado todas, pero la mayoría eran estupideces sin importancia. Solo quedaba una pregunta importante por formular.

-¿Los vampiros estáis aliados con Lord Voldemort? – el repentino cambio de tema sobresaltó a Alistar, que sin embargo, contestó rápidamente.

-No, yo no lo estoy. Sí que sé que algunos de los míos se han arrodillado ante él, pero yo no soy de esos. Ningún mago logrará someterme – lo decía con arrogancia y superioridad, pero a Harry, tras ver su velocidad y letalidad, le parecía imposible que alguien fuera capaz de domarle -. ¿A quién le interesa tanto saber sobre nuestras alianzas con el Señor Tenebroso? – obviamente, quería saber el nombre de Harry. Sin embargo, al chico le extraño que el vampiro no utilizara el nombre de Voldemort, sino otro apelativo que no hacía más que echar tierra sobre la opinión que tenía Harry de él.

-Mi nombre es Harry Potter, y soy aquel que está destinado a enfrentarse a muerte con Voldemort.

-¡Qué bella casualidad! Al parecer, ambos somos príncipes entonces, cada uno en nuestro mundo. Creo, pues, que a partir de ahora debo tratarte con más respeto – Harry no podría asegurar si estaba siendo objeto de las burlas del vampiro, o si, por el contrario, Alistar hablaba totalmente en serio.

Y de pronto, antes de que Harry pudiera hablar, sonaron tres golpes en la puerta de la habitación.

-Adelante – dijo con voz ronca, aún tratando de descifrar el significado oculto de la frase del príncipe vampiro.

Cuanta fue la magnitud de su sorpresa al ver a Albus Dumbledore entrando en su habitación.

-Vaya – musitó el anciano director al ver al vampiro sentado sobre la cama de Harry que tenemos un invitado.

-Y como tal, esperaba que pudieras hacerle un favor – esta vez, Harry se dirigía a Dumbledore. Quería cumplir cuanto antes su parte del acuerdo -. He hecho un pacto con él, y pienso que puede ser un futuro aliado, por lo que te pido que hagas todo lo que esté en tu mano para evitar su caza.

-Cuanto tiempo sin verte, Harry. Es un placer – dijo Dumbledore en principio. Sin embargo, después contestó -. Antes de nada, me gustaría que me explicaras la situación, porque se me antoja extraña. Yo simplemente venía aquí para llevarte a Grimmauld Place, y me encuentro con que estás charlando alegremente con el príncipe de los vampiros, raza que, por cierto, debemos tratar de reducir.

-Él me salvó la vida – contestó Alistar, evitando que Harry hablara -, y a cambio yo perdoné la suya. Yo le doy información, y él consigue que tú no me persigas. Son tratos muy simples, quizá demasiados para tu gusto - ¿estaba insinuando acaso que Dumbledore era alguien retorcido y calculador? Había sido capaz de experimentar la sutileza del vampiro, y podría decir cualquier cosa que le entrara en gana sin dejar de lado las formalidades.

Dumbledore, en vez de enfadarse y replicar, no pudo ahogar una carcajada, que salió con una potencia insólita del interior de su garganta. Resonó por la habitación de Harry mientras el director sonreía.

-Me parece a mí, y no te lo tomes a mal porque es mi más sincera opinión, que los vampiros últimamente sois un poco egocéntricos. Os creéis dioses, y no es así – era la primera vez que Harry veía a Albus Dumbledore menospreciando a alguien, la enemistad mutua que debían profesarse los vampiros y el director de Hogwarts parecía ser enorme.

-¿Serías capaz de demostrarlo? – Harry se percató de que el puño derecho del vampiro se agitaba, y sus dientes se alargaban ligeramente.

De pronto, el vampiro había saltado, y en menos de un segundo Dumbledore ya apuntaba con su varita hacia el pecho de su agresor, pronunciando un hechizo que Harry no fue capaz de escuchar.

Y de pronto, el ser cayó al suelo, retorciéndose, lleno de dolor. El mago apuntó de nuevo con su varita hacia el suelo, pero Harry se interpuso entre el artefacto del anciano y el cuerpo del vampiro.

-Le prometí que no le atacarías – realmente estaba asustado. Dumbledore iba a rematar a ese vampiro. Iba a acabar con su vida aún cuando estaba indefenso. Y ese no era el Albus Dumbledore benevolente y amable que Harry conocía -. ¡Sólo quiere lo que es suyo por derecho!

-No lo entiendes, Harry. Si hay algo en lo que coincida plenamente con el Ministerio es que los vampiros deben ser exterminados.

-¡¿Por qué?! – había llegado demasiado lejos. Su tono de voz se había alzado demasiado, su varita estaba apuntando al pecho de Dumbledore, y su mirada reflejaba el total desacuerdo en el que se hallaban -. ¡Dame un solo motivo que pueda entender!

-No creo que quieras hacer lo que vas a hacer, Harry. Y estoy seguro de que si lo haces, te sentirás enormemente desgraciado – lo intentó tranquilizar. El vampiro seguía en el suelo, sin abrir la boca.

Sin embargo, al ver que sus palabras no surtían efecto, Dumbledore extendió rápidamente el brazo, agarró la muñeca de Harry, y se apareció en Grimmauld Place. Un segundo después, estaba apareciéndose de nuevo, posiblemente regresando a su casa en Privet Drive.

-¡JODER! – gritó, mientras sus manos trataban de aferrarse a uno de los pliegues de la túnica que desaparecía. Pero fue demasiado tarde, y lo que hallaron sus dedos al cerrarse no fue más que aire. Se chocó contra la pared debido al impulso que llevaba, y después se dejó caer sobre el suelo.

La puerta de la habitación en la que se encontraba se abrió de golpe, y en el umbral pudo Harry ver a Ron y a Hermione, tras los que entraron Ginny, Molly, Arthur, Fred y George Weasley, Remus Lupin, Nimphadora Tonks, Alistar "Ojoloco" Moody, y el resto de aurores y magos pertenecientes a la Orden del Fénix.

-¿Pasa algo, Harry? – Hermione corría hacia él, lo abrazó entre sus brazos mientras él aguantaba la rabia y la ocultaba delante de todos. Solo Ron y Hermione eran merecedores de verle realmente como era, sin paciencia y fuera de control.

-Nada – consiguió murmurar, mientras se ponía en pie.

-Está bien. Creo que todos nos alegramos de verte. Ya tendremos tiempo de hablar cuando bajes – y uno a uno, tras saludarle, iban bajando las escaleras.

Finalmente se quedó solo con Ron y Hermione.

-Bueno, espero que a nosotros sí que puedas decirnos lo que te pasaba – comentó Ron, sentándose donde podía. Hermione simplemente se separó de Harry.

Y el chico empezó a relatar lo que le había ocurrido durante todo el día. Realmente, había sido lo más significativo del verano, y quería desahogarse con alguien. Estaba seguro que Dumbledore hablaría con los adultos de la orden, pero a él no le importaba.

Habló largo y tendido sobre su encuentro con el vampiro, sobre el joven, sobre como lo salvó. Acerca de los pactos y las preguntas, sin faltar a detalle alguno.

Y cuando acabó, sus dos amigos estaban tan conmocionados que no podían hablar.

-¿Vampiros? – consiguió articular Hermione -. Magos cazadores… Dumbledore violento… no sé, Harry, pero me suena raro.

-¿No me crees? – en cierto modo, había esperado que pasara eso, pero le fastidiaba bastante oírlo de sus labios.

-Por supuesto que te creo, solo digo que me parece extraño – se apresuró a defenderse Hermione.

-¡Vaya mierda de cumpleaños has tenido, tío! – exclamó Ron, ganándose una mirada de reproche por parte de la castaña -. Hablando de tu cumpleaños, tenemos tus regalos en mi habitación.

Harry apenas sentía curiosidad, pero siguió a su amigo hacia la habitación.

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

Aquí está finalmente el capítulo 2. Antes de nada me gustaría agradecer a JAIMOL y a Saiyury11 por sus reviews. Me alegra sinceramente el recibir reviews

Bueno, en este capítulo hay mucho por comentar. La introducción de los vampiros en el universo de Harry Potter me parecía algo necesario, y creo que va a dar mucho juego. Se sabrá mucho más de ellos en el futuro, y también se descubrirán secretos de la vida de Alistar. Es un personaje que tengo bastante bien defindo y con el que me he tirado tiempo y tiempo dándole forma y convirtiéndole en uno de los más complejos de la historia.

En el siguiente capítulo Harry recibirá sus regalos de cumpleaños, visitaremos el Callejón Diagon, conoceremos a tres nuevos personajes que se convertiran en principales, entre ellos Jade, uno de los pilares centrales de la historia.

Y bueno, aquí os dejo un pequeño fragmento del capítulo 3

-Aquí tienes la llave - finalmente estaban solos. Finalmente eran poseedores de esa esperada intimidad, y finalmente obtenía Harry su regalo.  
Cogió la caja negra e introdujo lo que le habia dado Hermione en el candado. Después, giró la llave. Un sonoro clack se extendió por toda la habitación. Levantó rápidamente la tapa. Se había imaginado prácticamente cualquier cosa, pero aquello le superaba.  
Un pequeño huevo de color blanco, sin imperfecciones.  
-¿De qué es el huevo? - quiso saber, y miró a la castaña a la espera de respuestas.  
-¿No lo sabes, Harry? Ahí radica toda la diversión. Debes ser tú el que lo descubra. Puede ser tanto una criatura que quieras tener como una que nunca desearías, pero estoy segura de que no te va a dejar indiferente. Es un doble regalo, lo que te vas a entretener descubriendo que hay dentro, y el animal en sí - explicó Hermione.  
Ahora que lo veía mejor, ligeras manchas de color púrpura lo cubrían, y una raya negra bastante ancha lo recorría de arriba abajo por la cara que no se dejaba ver desde el interior de la caja.  
-Por cierto, la caja es importante. Está encantada para proporcionar al animal todo lo que necesita para nacer y desarrollarse durante sus primeros años de vida - añadió Hermione, mientras Harry seguía tratando de descifrar lo que había en el interior del regalo.  
Y entonces, su cicatriz ardió. El dolor era tan intenso que empezó a caer hacia el suelo, y el regalo junto a él. Rápidamente extendió la mano, con la palma mirando hacia el techo, para coger el huevo, pero éste no caía. Se mantenía suspendido en el aire, encima de su mano.

Bueno, el siguiente capítulo va a introducir muchas cosas nuevas, y busqué un trozo en el que se incluyera algo que fuera a tener relevancia, y hasta que nazca, ese animalillo importará bastante. Espero que los que habéis dejado reviews lo volváis a hacer, y aquellos que se dignen a leer esta sección lo hagan también, que cuanto más review, más velocidad.


End file.
